


Velours Volé

by RedSnow1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awesome Clara Oswin Oswald, Awkward Flirting, Coats, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hot, Light Smut, Oblivious, POV Clara Oswin Oswald, Romantic Fluff, Sexy Times, Sharing Clothes, Soft Twelfth Doctor, TARDIS - Freeform, Twelfth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnow1/pseuds/RedSnow1
Summary: “Clara — Is that my coat?” He asked, in complete shock.“Yes. Don’t you think it looks good on me?” She said, her voice low, putting on a little show, running her hand down her hips so the fabric would embrace her curves./OS/Whouffle Week 2020, Day 4 : Coat.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Velours Volé

**Author's Note:**

> Heya!
> 
> Here is my (unsuccessful) attempt at writing something that ressembles smut. I thought you could use a break from all the angst. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Huge thank you to my beta, @Praetyger for your precious help and advice. Without you, this story wouldn't have been the same.  
> And as always, thank you my dear friend @Persephonia1 for your never ending support, and your care. Love you !
> 
> And finally, thanks to all my friends in the diner, you rock <3
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, leave a kudo, it's always appreciated!  
> Happy reading!

The click of her heels echoed in the console room, disturbing the quiet of the late evening. With each step Clara could feel her confidence building, her heart thumping in her chest. 

A quick glance at her reflection on the screens : she winked at herself and she ruffled her hair so it would look wilder. _Final checks_ , she thought. Oh, but she was ready. She bit her lip, She felt positively on fire, her body burning of desire for the one man she had ever loved. The one man she thought she couldn’t have. It had turned out that she had been very wrong about that. He was aching for her too, only, perhaps, in a more subtle and shy way. It had taken them so many years to come to terms with their feelings — years spent yearning for one another. All it had taken was one night — one unruly night to expose feelings buried deep inside of them, to awaken the passion burning inside. And now, things were taking an interesting turn. A more… physical one.

She slowly made her way towards the stairs, careful to avoid the books decorating the steps. She rolled her hips, her head tilted to the side. She knew how the Doctor liked when she did that. He had told her so in their past sexual encounter which had left her wanting for more. Her cheeks burnt at the memory of his hands, trailing down her body, touching her in the most intimate places. She shivered, her skin remembering the feeling of his lips, trailing on her neck, her breasts, her thighs. Clara took a deep breath, savoring her state of eagerness.

The Doctor didn’t seem to notice her at all and continued reading his book, exactly in the same position as she had left him when she had decided to take a shower. _Do you want to shower with me?_ She had asked. _Why ? Is this your first time taking a shower?_ He had answered, opening his book about the French Revolution. Relaxed, focused on the words, his index playing with his lips. He was absorbed in his reading. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him back into the real world. Perhaps another day. For now, she had something else in mind. Clara cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. The Doctor sighed, not bothering to look at her.

“Finally — How does a trip to France sound like? We could have some crepes and champagne, though I don’t know if those two mix. Maybe cider would be better —” He stopped, his book falling on his lap. His mouth was wide open, his eyebrows curved into a deep frown. Clara beamed, running a hand through her hair she had just washed, expecting him to notice. “Clara — Is that my coat?” He asked, in complete shock.

Well — She had hoped he would notice something else. But he was the Doctor. Of course he would only notice the fact that she was wearing his favorite Burgundy jacket instead of her state of nakedness underneath. What had she expected ?

“Yes. Don’t you think it looks good on me?” She said, her voice low, putting on a little show, running her hand down her hips so the fabric would embrace her curves.

She’d hoped his answer would be something among the line of fantastic, magnificent, gorgeous. Instead, he tilted his head to the side. He seemed to consider his answer for a few seconds, his eyes roaming on her body, making it tingle. She wanted him to rise up and tear the jacket from her body. Claim what was his — which in this case, both applied to the coat, and herself. The thought of that alone sent another wave of arousal down her core. She waited, patient, staring at him. She waited in vain, for he shrugged, focusing back on his book, his features unreadable.

“It’s way too big for you. I can’t even see your clothes anymore.”

_That’s because I am not wearing any, daft old man_ , she thought. And the words almost left her lips but she stopped herself in time. That was too forward, and there was no telling how the Doctor would react. He could be highly unpredictable sometimes, especially when it came to sex. Either wild, or cautious. The last thing she wanted was to scare him off… After all, they were still getting accustomed to this brand new facet of their relationship.

He could be quite shy sometimes, which wouldn’t usually last. She found that rather endearing. _And sexy_.

“Clara — Why are you wearing my coat?” He said it as if she had grown a second head. His brows were knitted tightly together.

“I was a bit cold. It’s really chilly out here.” She replied sensually, not giving up.

No it wasn’t. The TARDIS always made sure of that. In fact, she was burning up, ready to combust from sheer desire. She had been in that state all day — it was his fault really. Had he known, when he had put on his tuxedo, that the mere sight of him would make her feel that way? She had been dreaming about popping each button of his shirt all day. All the running, the fighting had calmed down her urges — not for long. Now that they were back on the TARDIS, safe, she wanted nothing more than to feel loved. And to love him in return. She wanted to see the stars in his arms. To feel his body against hers, his hands on her naked skin, touching her where she needed him most.

… Which he obviously didn’t understand.

“Well you have plenty of coats of your own, Clara.”

She rolled her eyes. _Oh gosh, he could be so thick sometimes._

“Yeah, but yours is so comfy — It feels so soft against my skin.”

Clara Oswald, feeling bold, started to fondle her breast over the thick material. Eyes locked with his, she shivered, as the fabric rubbed against her erect nipples. A sigh escaped her lips, soft, wanting. He didn’t seem to understand what was going on.

“Of course it does. It’s velvet. It’s supposed to be soft.” He replied, shrugging. Then, he glanced back to his book. The nerve ! “If you like it so much, maybe you should go and get one of your own.” He said, absentmindedly turning to the next page. Clara was at a loss for words, which does not happen often. Her attempt at wooing her travelling companion was a complete failure. “Actually — I’d rather you didn’t. Burgundy really isn’t your color, Clara.”

“Why, thank you. Such nice words from you tonight, Doctor.” She replied, pretending to be offended. She was used to his prickly demeanor behavior and banter.

It didn’t deter her though, for Clara took a few tentative steps towards him, and sat on the arm rest, the jacket climbing up her knees. He didn’t move, used to their newfound proximity. Playfully, she began to play with his hair, curling his locks between his fingers just the way he liked it. The Doctor sighed, and she felt him relax under her touch. Her hands moved from his scalp to his neck, his shoulder. She began to rub his back, and he made no attempt to get away. He closed his eyes, but the frown didn’t leave his face.

Clara smiled wickedly. She just had a clever idea. Perhaps it could work after all.

“You look tense” She whispered in his ear. “Is this because I stole your coat?”

He silently nodded, and she repressed a chuckle. It was difficult to gain his attention when his mind was busy with other thoughts — case in point, his velvety coat he loved so much. A velvety coat that wouldn’t be covering her body for much longer.

“Do you want me to remove it?” She offered.

_Please, say yes. Just say yes._

“Yes, Please.” He whispered.

The relief on his face was priceless. Had she known, back then, that this sight would have troubled him so much — she wouldn’t have tried in the first place. She thought he would have found her sexy, wearing his favorite clothes as most men would. But he wasn’t just any man.

He was the Doctor.

Her Doctor.

“Or … maybe you could remove it yourself?” She winked at him, in a last desperate attempt.

The Doctor opened his mouth and considered his book, and then his coat. A line drew itself on his forehead — He seemed confused to say the least. And she laughed. 

With a flick of her wrist, Clara took his book away from him, and he shot her a surprised look. Since the hints didn’t seem to work, she would have to try a more — direct approach. She dropped it on the ground, where it could no longer distract him.

“Oh, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor… What am I going to do with you ?”

She got up from the armchair, and stood in front of him, her legs parted, her hands on her hips. He looked at her, brows furrowed. He really was clueless, and she couldn’t tell whether she was turned on by it or annoyed. Perhaps a bit of both? She ran her tongue over her lips, preparing for that delicious moment she had been waiting for so long.

While his eyes were fixed on her, Clara slowly moved her hand to undo the top button, and let the sleeve roll off her shoulder. His eyes widened, and she took great amusement in that. Now, he was beginning to understand. Biting her lip, never letting go of his glance, she undid the rest of the buttons, one by one. She watched him hold his breath, his lips parted and could almost hear the erratic beating of both of his hearts. Finally, with one last flick of her wrist, the remaining button opened, the jacket slipped off her shoulder and fell onto the ground with a thud.

The Doctor swallowed hard and she smiled at him, sultrily. Slowly, she climbed up his lap, flush against his clothed core. His hands hesitated, nervously waving around before settling on her bare bottom, pressing her flush against him. And then he claimed her lips, kissing her hungrily, his hands all over her naked skin.

Clara smiled, content. 

And the burgundy jacket laid forgotten on the floor. 

  
  



End file.
